


Welcome Home

by purplegaydream



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplegaydream/pseuds/purplegaydream
Summary: Raelle arrives home after a long day of work, and her wife has a surprise for her.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionalMindFrame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalMindFrame/gifts).



> This is literally just smut!!! Hope you enjoy it bestie!! And hope you guys enjoy this little piece of smut that may or may not get a second part 🤭

It's been a long day. Raelle arrives home from a long day of fixing cars from left to right and she all wanted right now was to take a shower and cuddle on her sofa with her wife, Scylla. They've been together 6 years now, meeting each other during their first year of university they have been inseparable ever since. Starting out as friends who were secretly (not so secretly) head over heels for each other. The relationship has had its ups and downs, most of it was due to Scylla’s ex boyfriend. All of that was in the past now, and the couple couldn't have been in a better place.

Raelle goes inside their kitchen passing through their living room, with no sign of her wife anywhere. She downs a glass with water to kill her thirst, then sets it down on the sink. The mechanic makes her way to their bedroom, guessing that's where Scylla will be. When she gets closer to their bedroom she hears a soft melodic sound, as if it was serving as background noise and a striking red light escaping from the borders of the bedroom door. Raelle's face scrunches wondering what her wife was doing in there.

She was speechless. The first thing she sees is Scylla's body dressed in a black lingerie that highlighted her breasts hugging it tight. The woman was on her side resting her head on her right hand and sensually moving her fingers up and down her body. Raelle’s eyes are fixed on the way the lingerie just fitted her perfectly, and wanting to desperately take it out of her.

"Hey there. I've been waiting for you to get home." Scylla's voice comes out husky making Raelle's stomach flip at the incredible sight in front of her.

"Fuck…" Is the only thing Raelle can let out. The sight of her wife in such little clothing still makes her mind go wild after all of these years. The blonde licks her lips and her eyes follow Scylla's finger movement, they are now dancing around her legs slowly moving back up to her side and are now on her chest dancing around her breasts. Teasing around her nipple.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare? Or are you going to do anything about it?" Scylla is now propped on her elbows, looking at Raelle up and down hungrily and biting her bottom lip.

"Oh believe me. I am going to do something." Raelle slowly walks up to the edge of the bed and Scylla gets on her knees on the bed prepared to welcome her wife home. She sneaks her arms around the other girl's neck and brushes her lips against Raelle's, the other girl chases the slightly smaller girl's lips, excited to do everything she needs with the other girl. Scylla keeps leaning backwards, teasing the other girl who stops going for the lips and starts kissing down Scylla's neck. 

"I want you out of those clothes." The brunette says as she finds the bottom of Raelle's grey t-shirt and lifts over her head. The blonde got annoyed because she had to separate her lips and wandering hands from Scylla's body, she just wanted to get to work and taste every bit of her wife.

"I need a shower, and I'm taking you with me." Raelle grabs Scylla bridesmaid style carrying her to the bathroom attached to their bedroom. 

She carefully puts Scylla on the counter and goes to turn on the shower. Her back hits the counter as soon as she starts the shower and Scylla's hands begin moving around her chest. Her hands cover Raelle's breasts making the blonde moan and resting her head on Scylla's right shoulder. The brunette takes the opportunity and licks her wife's neck and then biting it, leaving a mark that Raelle won't mind covering up.

Scylla's touch starts getting rough and the pool between Raelle's legs keeps growing, the blonde turns around and unclasps her wife's bra, throwing it somewhere across the bathroom. She takes the nipple in her mouth not wanting to waste any time. Scylla's moans fill the room and Raelle's hands keep getting closer to where Scylla really needs her.

"Come on, let's get in the shower." Scylla says. They help each other get their clothes off, both admiring each piece of skin that gets revealed after discarding a piece of clothing.

They both get in the shower, getting their bodies warmed up and hair wet. After both of them are done, Raelle roughly pushes her against the wall, making Scylla let out a sensual moan as her back hits the cold wall.

"So tell me, baby." Raelle begins, whispering in her wife's ear and grabbing her throat gently while her other hand was strongly placed against the wall. "What is it that you want me to do to you? I wanna hear every single filthy thought that is running inside your head, baby." The hand around her throat got tighter and Scylla couldn’t believe that there was any possibility for her to get even more aroused than she already was.

“I think you know what I want.” Scylla lets out a low sigh, her mind going wild at the thought of Raelle roughing her up.

Raelle looks down at Scylla and knowing smirk comes across the girl’s face. "Sure you want to give me all this power? Think you can handle it baby?" Raelle’s eyes get darker by the second, and Scylla knew her wife was ready to have it her way and the brunette was ready to forget about everything around them and simply focus on the feeling that she will be getting.

"Wouldn't want to waste spending a night with you." That did it for Raelle. She immediately attacks the other girl’s neck, marking her territory with a huge mark and then passing her tongue over it to ease the sting. Scylla’s moans start to fill the room and the ache between her legs becomes unbearable. Her hands fly to grab Raelle’s back of the head, as the blonde makes her way down her body. 

Raelle gets to the valley between Scylla’s breasts, and her tongue teases the other woman. Circling around all over her breasts and gently nibbling them and purposefully skipping her nipples. Scylla tugs the girl’s head, motioning for the girl to pay attention to her nipples. The blonde chuckles against her skin and wanting to put Scylla out of her misery she grabs her wife's left boob and her mouth takes in the other nipple and playfully bites it. 

"Hmm, fuck!" It comes out of Scylla’s mouth desperately. Their bodies were on fire, not because of the running water from the shower, but because of the desire that kept growing inside them. And how having their bodies so close to each other made them feel.

Raelle makes her way down the rest of the body, now on her knees with both her palms roughly squeezing her wife's boobs. With her nose she pushes Scylla’s thigh to part her legs. As soon as she can, the blonde gets to work kissing around the area Scylla desperately wants her mouth to be. She kisses dangerously close to her centre but keeps teasing her by making her way to kiss her folds then right away kissing the inside of her thighs.

The brunette grabs the blonde’s hair and places her head where she wants her wife to be. "Get to work, I need you." 

Raelle smirks, looking up at her wife. She loved it when she would take matters into her own hands. "You're so sexy when you're desperate for me, baby." Raelle bites the other woman's leg before her tongue passes through Scylla’s folds.

The taste was heavenly. It was sweet and addicting, and the mechanic just wanted more and more. She brings down her hands and separates the fold, appreciating how wet her wife was. "You're so pretty when you're wet for me." Scylla moans when Raelle starts to lick like it she hasn't eaten anything for days. She licks the other girl’s clit, making Scylla’s head hit the wall but the pain got covered by the way Raelle’s tongue was making her feel. It was everything she needed to just feel her wife's mouth in the place she needed it most. The hand tugging Raelle’s hair got harder and that made her want to continue working on making the girl a screaming mess. 

Scylla’s moans become incoherent when Raelle sucks on her clit and her fingers tease her entrance. "Just fuck me, oh my god!" Scylla was getting frustrated and even though Raelle enjoyed when her wife was desperate but wanting to make her feel good took over her and she slowly pushed her middle finger from her right hand inside of the other woman while simultaneously licking her. 

It starts slow, not wanting to hurt Scylla it makes Raelle take her time. Having done this many times she knew when her wife was ready for more when she tugged her hair. Raelle inserts her ring finger and a sensual moan comes out of Scylla’s mouth making the blonde lose her mind. She wanted more from Scylla, she wanted the woman to go weak on her knees and the only sound to come out of her to be incoherent noises.

She steadily speeds up, and sucks on the brunette’s clit never wanting to stop. Scylla’s hip kept moving making it hard for Raelle to concentrate so holds her waist putting her in her place.

"I- oh god, baby!" Raelle kept speeding up and curling her fingers touching her g spot and Scylla’s moans started to become breathless and a strangle noise came out of her throat. It all felt so right and so good and Scylla was doing her best to hold on but it kept getting harder. She was ready to explode and have Raelle taste every bit of her.

"Come for me, baby." Raelle says getting straight into licking the woman's clit wanting the girl to just come in her hand.

"Oh FUCK!" Her voice echoes throughout the bathroom, her legs shaking and if it weren't for Raelle holding her waist she would fall flat on the shower floor. Scylla’s head falls forward as Raelle continues to roughly fuck her with her fingers wanting to make Scylla come a second time. Scylla swears that her vision goes completely black for a moment as she comes a second time. The woman's face was red and she was feeling breathless. 

Raelle slowly removes her fingers from inside Scylla and makes a show of licking it clean to the other girl who is hazily looking down on her wife. Her chest rapidly going up and down and her hair a complete wet mess. This was one of Raelle’s favourite looks on her wife.

The blonde stands up lifting up the woman's chin to look at her. "Take it easy, baby. Breathe in and out because you'll need more energy in a bit. I got something I'd like to try on you." She whispers against her wife's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you are feeling safe and happy in your body, you are beautiful and amazing 😊❤


End file.
